


November 8, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was going to be a happy new year after Reverend Amos Howell bought one expensive stuffed animal for his daughter.





	November 8, 2003

I never created DC.

It was going to be a happy new year after Reverend Amos Howell bought one expensive stuffed animal for his daughter and smiled with her.

THE END


End file.
